List of Digimon episodes and films
Digimon is a popular Japanese media and merchandise created by Bandai (originally conceived by Akiyoshi Hongo), which includes anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. Digimon, the lifeforms the series revolves around, are monsters of various forms living in a "Digital World", a parallel universe that originated from Earth's various communication networks. __TOC__ Series overview | end1 = | network1 = Fuji TV | color2 = #1F99F0 | link2 = #Digimon Adventure 02 | auxA2 = Digimon Adventure 02 | episodes2 = 50 | start2 = | end2 = | network2 = Fuji TV | color3 = #E35D5D | link3 = #Digimon Tamers | auxA3 = Digimon Tamers | episodes3 = 51 | start3 = | end3 = | network3 = Fuji TV | color4 = #45C686 | link4 = #Digimon Frontier | auxA4 = Digimon Frontier | episodes4 = 50 | start4 = | end4 = | network4 = Fuji TV | color5 = #F0CF25 | link5 = #Digimon Data Squad (Digimon Savers) | auxA5 = Digimon Data Squad | episodes5 = 48 | start5 = | end5 = | network5 = Fuji TV | color6 = #FF7777 | link6 = #Digimon Fusion (Digimon Xros Wars) | auxA6 = Digimon Fusion | episodes6 = 79 | start6 = | end6 = | network6 = TV Asahi | color7 = #DF511E | link7 = #Film Series: Digimon Adventure tri. | auxA7 = Digimon Adventure tri. | episodes7 = 26 | start7 = | end7 = | network7 = TBA | color8 = #007BA7 | link8 = #Digimon Universe: App Monsters | auxA8 = Digimon Universe: App Monsters | episodes8 = 52 | start8 = | end8 = | network8 = TV Tokyo }} List of episodes ''Digimon Adventure'' ''Digimon Adventure 02'' ''Digimon Tamers'' ''Digimon Frontier'' ''Digimon Data Squad'' (Digimon Savers) ''Digimon Fusion'' (Digimon Xros Wars) Season 1 Season 2: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms Season 3: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time ''Digimon Universe: App Monsters'' Movies To date, a total of twelve original Japanese films (ten theatrical, two OVA) and five American compilation films (including Digimon: The Movie) have been released in the Digimon franchise, one of which (Digital Monster X-Evolution) was first broadcast on television, animated completely in CGI, and was not related to any other season of the television series. The nine other original films are short and primarily hand-drawn. The two short films (OVAs) animated completely in CGI have never been screened outside Japan. The thirteenth original film overall, Determination, will be released on March 12, 2016. It will be followed by Confession later in 2016. There have been no new Digimon movies shown in America since 2005. # Digimon Adventure (Part one of Digimon: The Movie) # Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! (Part two of Digimon: The Movie) # Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Touchdown / Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals (Part three of Digimon: The Movie) # Digimon Adventure 02: Diaboromon Strikes Back (Revenge of Diaboromon) # Digimon Tamers: The Adventurers' Battle (Battle of Adventurers) # Digimon Tamers: Runaway Digimon Express (Runaway Locomon) # Digimon Frontier: Revival of the Ancient Digimon (Island of Lost Digimon) # Digital Monster X-Evolution # Digimon Savers: Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!! Film Series: Digimon Adventure tri. At an event celebrating the series' 15th anniversary on August 1, 2014, a new Digimon Adventure series was announced, scheduled to air in Spring 2015, depicting the main characters as they enter high school. It was later announced that the series would be a six-part theatrical anime. Notes References Category:Digimon episode lists Episodes